Damien: The Devil You Know
"The Devil You Know" is the ninth episode of the supernatural drama series Damien. The series is based on the 1976 occult thriller film The Omen by director Richard Donner and serves as a contemporary sequel to the movie. The episode is directed by Jennifer Lynch with a script written by K.C. Perry and Glen Mazzara. It first aired on A&E on Monday, May 2nd, 2016 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis In this episode, Damien Thorn enlists Amani's aid in infiltrating Ann Rutledge's circle by reconnecting with Veronica Selvaggio. Amani doesn't care for this tactic, but agrees. Meanwhile, Ann Rutledge consults with a higher authority about what to do with Damien. Damien Thorn submits to accepting aid from Sister Greta Fraueva. This involves a tortuous process by which Greta hopes to exorcise the "Beast" from Damien. This process meets with unexpected and unwelcome results as all she succeeds in doing is strengthening the evil inside of him. Simone Baptiste decides to get close to Ann Rutledge by using her daughter, Veronica Selvaggio. She assists the injured Veronica in getting out of the house. Veronica takes off on her own, but gets attacked by the forest itself as roots come up out of the ground, spearing and impaling her. A large pointed root ultimately comes up through her mouth. These things happen. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Damien was developed for television by Glen Mazzara. Based on characters created by David Seltzer. * Co-executive producer and writer Mark Kruger is credited as Mark H. Kruger in this episode. * Director Jennifer Chambers Lynch is credited as Jennifer Lynch in this episode. * Actress Megalyn Echikunwoke is credited as Megalyn E.K. in this episode. * This is the only episode of Damien directed by Jennifer Chambers Lynch. She is also known for directing episodes of Teen Wolf and The Walking Dead. * This is the second and final episode of Damien written and/or co-written by K.C. Perry. She is a regular staff writer on the series who also worked on episode 1x05, "Seven Curses". * This is the third episode of Damien written and/or co-written by series creator Glen Mazzara. He writes four episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Abattoir". His next episode is "Ave Satani". * This episode aired on the same night as the "Unfaithful" episode of Bates Motel. Story notes * This episode reveals that the 666 mark is etched upon Damien Thorn's skull as well as his scalp. * Damien does not exactly seemed "cured" of his evil in this episode. In fact, he seem empowered and stabs Sister Greta with her own dagger. Allusions * The title of this episode is spoken by Damien Thorn himself to Amani Golkar, justifying his plan to have Amani infiltrate Ann Rutledge's inner circle. * Veronica Selvaggio suffered a gunshot wound after struggling with Sister Greta in "Here Is Wisdom". * Veronica Selvaggio's tree-root death scene is reminiscent of Kassie Wesley's death scene in Evil Dead II. Her character, Bobby Joe, was similarly stabbed, and impaled by evil tree branches and roots. Body Count # Veronica Selvaggio - Killed by demonic roots in the woods. Quotes * See also Keywords 666 | Antichrist | Captain | Demons | Detective | Impalement | New York | New York City | Nun | Satanism | Stabbing Category:Damien episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Jennifer Chambers Lynch Category:K.C. Perry Category:Glen Mazzara Category:John Ryan Category:Mark Kruger Category:Pancho Mansfield Category:Shekhar Kapur Category:Ross Fineman Category:Erik Lee Category:Bradley James Category:Megalyn Echikunwoke Category:Omid Abtahi Category:David Meunier Category:Barbara Hershey Category:Robin Weigert Category:Frank Renzulli Category:Meghan Allen Category:Aviva Armour-Ostroff Category:Brody Bover Category:Fulvio Cecere Category:Lise Cormier Category:Daniel Kash Category:Ruth Madoc-Jones Category:Bakir Merachli Category:Eric Miinch Category:Madison Oldroyd Category:Colleen Reynolds Category:Melanie Scrofano Category:Caitlin Stewart Category:Michael Terriault Category:Episodes with crew categories